


The only truth 唯一的真相

by Sayo



Category: Where the Truth Lies (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文斯為何自殺，只有藍尼知道</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only truth 唯一的真相

那個晚上發生了什麼事，只有藍尼知道，他不會對任何人說，那是要帶進墳墓的秘密，有些人會想挖掘這些秘密，但他們沒資格，那個女孩也沒資格。

那聰明的女孩知道太多了，好狗運讓她無意間拼湊出他們自己也沒注意到的事實。當文斯向自己提出幫忙時，是十五年來他們第一次通話，之後他們偶有聯絡，但大都是透過電話，他們常常在通話中突然沉默，有些話如果一旦被提及，小心翼翼維持的平衡會失控，於是他跟文斯很有默契的在話說出口前就閉嘴。  
藍尼覺得自己必須見文斯一面，沒有為什麼，就是必須，他對自己這麼說，但他知道，那天不成功的會面，文斯的表情一直迴盪在腦中。

門鈴響了，門開啟後文斯震驚的表情讓他笑了出來。  
「怎麼，老朋友不能來找你敘個舊？」  
「不想見面的是你。」  
「沒錯，所以我醉了才來見你。」  
「你有喝，但是你沒醉。」  
「我說『我喝醉了』。」藍尼抬頭瞪著文斯。  
「對。」文斯會意過來。「你喝醉了。」接著他轉身往客廳走去，藍尼在帶上門後也跟上。  
他們坐在客廳的黑色沙發上，藍文斯坐在有椅背的那張，藍尼則挑了旁邊沒椅背的那張坐著，他們喝著紅酒，文斯說他的到來值得開一瓶61年的紅酒，但直到酒瓶清空之際，都沒人開口說話，太多話想說，太多話不能說。  
「你什麼時候開始想操你的前搭檔？」藍尼首先打破沉默，卻是個讓他後悔的開頭。  
「我不記得，那麼久以前的事。」  
「你藥吃太多，記憶力都受損了。」  
「你恨我嗎？」文斯低頭，他不敢看著藍尼，每個凝視都能讓他心痛。  
「你的前搭檔不恨你，從來沒有。」  
「你為什麼不想見我？」  
「他害怕，文斯，你也害怕，你應該要害怕，那會毀了你們，你們辛苦挣來的一切，名聲、地位、還有金錢，那種苦日子好不容易才擺脫掉，你甘心因此斷送？更何況他們會將你們當作瘟疫、當作笑柄，你的前搭檔沒辦法接受被眾人如此嘲笑。」  
「別假裝你不在這裡！」文斯抬起頭對著藍尼大喊。  
藍尼看著文斯的發紅的眼睛，看著淚水滑落，他起身向前走了幾步，在文斯的旁邊坐下，十公分，藍尼認為這是不錯的安全距離。  
「抱歉。」  
「你覺得是我做的嗎？」文斯再度低頭。  
「我說過，我相信你。」  
「但是那晚我有吞藥。」  
「我們都有吞藥。」  
「我不相信我自己。」  
「你又沒聽到那女人說的話。」  
「但是我嫉妒她，我嫉妒每個被你上過的女人。」  
「所以你操她們洩恨。」  
「操她們的時候我都在想你。」  
又是一陣寂靜，藍尼喝了一口紅酒接著開口。  
「你從沒想過要懷疑我？」  
「沒有。」  
「她威脅的是我。」  
「你做不到，你不可能下的了手。」  
「你有藥嗎？」  
文斯從褲子的口袋裡掏出小罐子交給藍尼。  
「我通常只吃一顆，而你至少需要兩顆。」  
藍尼拿了兩顆，將膠囊中的藥粉倒入自己的杯子裡，接著晃動酒瓶，讓藥溶解在酒中，便將酒杯放到另一張沙發上，他沒有繼續喝那杯酒。  
「我吞了藥，對吧？」藍尼坐回文斯身邊，這次則是緊貼著對方。  
「對，而且你吞了兩顆。」  
「你還記得罵我猶太鬼的那個傢伙？」  
「記得。」  
「那時我發現你的臉上有血，而我…」  
藍尼吻了文斯的臉，跟當年一樣快速、力道十足的一個吻，文斯僵在那裏，但是捧住文斯臉頰的藍尼感受的到那份顫抖。  
「就算我一文不值，你也會為我那樣做嗎？」  
「跟你寫的一樣，任何事，我願意為你做任何事。」  
「看著我。」文斯轉過頭看著藍尼。「如果我現在不離開，以後我們就不能再見面，連打電話都不行。」  
「我了解。」  
「不，你不了解，是我沒辦法再假裝我不需要你。」  
文斯抓住藍尼的手，不可置信的看著對方。  
「你希望我離開嗎？」  
「不。」  
「今晚，我只是過來討論我的自傳，對吧？」  
「對。」  
藍尼再度吻了文斯，這次是吻在唇上，接著他吻去文斯的淚水，十五年來，文斯留在他記憶中最難忘懷的就是這個表情，懊悔且乞求著原諒，乞求著自己不要離開，每每腦中浮現這表情時藍尼總是想著，如果可以吻去那份淚水，是不是可以吻走那份悲痛。  
文斯伸手撫著藍尼的臉，凝視那張受歲月影響的臉，比記憶中的那張臉多了一些皺紋，但這真的是藍尼，一輩子都得不到的人就在他眼前，他試探性的吻了藍尼，對方回應了自己，他的行動突然變的激烈，他將藍尼壓倒在沙發上，像頭飢渴的野獸啃食著對方。  
「輕點，我不會逃跑的。」直到藍尼發出抗議聲他才停止那近乎發狂的行為。  
他們移動到文斯的臥室，在到達床鋪之前他們已一絲不掛，藍尼唯一的要求是別太粗暴，文斯雖然答應了，但他不知道自己能不能控制住那份狂熱，至少目前他能夠盡最大的努力，讓藍尼享受自己的服務。  
「等等。」藍尼要求文斯暫停。「我想看著你。」  
「你確定？」  
他用微笑答覆文斯，對方便覆在自己上方開始移動。他喜歡在做愛時看著對方的臉，看進對方的眼裡，很容易就知道哪些是謊言，哪些是事實，這次，他終於看見自己最渴望的眼神，沒有任何一個人的眼神可以讓他以這種方式感到心碎——過度狂烈的愛讓他不堪負荷而導致心碎。

「我該走了。」藍尼穿好衣服坐在仍赤裸的文斯身旁，文斯立刻抓住藍尼的手，力道大的可造成瘀青，但是藍尼沒有抗議。  
「我真的該走了。」藍尼只是輕聲重複。  
「藍尼…」文斯欲言又止，他們互相對望彷彿時間回到募款那天，離別是如此痛苦但是他們不得不這麼做。文斯又哭了，當文斯正要開口時，藍尼決定將那句話留在文斯的嘴裡，他用吻阻止文斯說出口。  
「再見。」結束一個輕柔的吻之後他做出道別。  
「再見。」文斯在吻去他的淚水後，也做出道別。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

他站在文斯的墓前，他每次都會帶玫瑰花過來，他不再擔心是否有人拿此大作文章，等到下次世人再度注意他們時，會是在自己過世那天。  
當文斯自殺消息傳來的那刻，他才體認到什麼叫做真正的崩潰，他隨手抓了一些酒進了房間後至少三天沒有踏出房門，就連魯賓也沒能見到他，頂多只是送一些吃的擺在門前。但他大部分都沒有動過。  
剛開始他認為是自己逼死文斯的元凶，因為在他離開文斯家的隔天，文斯就啟程前往那間旅館，他去找文斯不是要對方以這種方式來保護自己。他忘記是哪一天，有人將文斯死前錄下的錄音帶拷貝一份送來給他，內容平淡的令人訝異，全部都是在安排身後財產，大部分都留給了他，在所有財產都安排完之後，錄音帶傳來酒瓶碰撞的聲音，以及文斯的呼氣聲，藍尼很清楚，那是文斯哭泣時的聲音。  
「這是我唯一能做的，我保證過。」這是錄音帶最後一段的留言，沒有人知道這兩句代表什麼，向誰保證？這是給誰的留言？事後有記者將矛頭指向他，他一概回答不知道，對於文斯為何自殺，他也從未發表任何意見，十五年前發生的慘劇不免也被拿出來再大做文章一番，但他們是過氣明星，所有關注焦點皆在短時間內便結束。

藍尼一直重複播放那兩句，然後他想起那個夜裡，文斯不斷在他耳邊說的話：「我願意為你做任何事。」  
如果這一切一切都需要有答案，那麼一定要是他的版本，就算那不盡然是事實。在參加文斯的喪禮時他決定這麼做，而那也是文斯希望他做的，他開始寫第三章，文斯的死是承擔這些過錯的唯一答案。

當他要離開時，轉身過去，那位他最不想看見的人站在前方。  
「你為什麼來這裡。」  
「來反駁你的答案。」年輕美麗的女記者又是一副咄咄逼人的樣子。  
「什麼答案？」  
「兇手不是文斯，也不是你。」  
「那不重要了。」  
「對我來說很重要。」  
「你還是不能接受偶像在你心中幻滅的事實？」  
「不，我只想讓大家知道你們真實的那面，你們不是殺人兇手。」  
「想寫什麼隨便妳，等我死了再說吧。」  
「最後一個問題。」  
「你問的夠多了。」  
「他是為你自殺的，對吧？」  
「你沒資格知道。」

有些事，只能歸他們所有，這是唯一一個只屬於他們而不會被公開的真相。

END


End file.
